inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Idiotic Island
Idiotic Island was the area where eliminated contestants fly off to or are dropped into after being eliminated in Inanimate Insanity. In Inanimate Insanity II, Idiotic Island is replaced by the Rejection Portal. It used to lead into a closet in Hotel OJ, but it now leads to a cleaner part of the hotel. Appearance Idiotic Island is an island separate from the main island which contains only a cage with no ceiling. The island is surrounded by water. Arrival The contestants either arrive after being dropped into Idiotic Island from the airborne elimination area, or hit by the Fist Thingy, with an exception of Balloon, who was teleported there by green smoke. Contestants at Idiotic Island *Baseball- Second eliminated, brought along a book Where Babies Come From, even though he is disgusted by it. *Knife- Although being known as "the tough guy", he brought along a Dora Doll with him. *Nickel- Originally was supposed to be eliminated in Episode 5. He was replaced by Lightbulb in Episode 6. He brought a rubber ball with him to the island. *Balloon- Transported by strange green smoke, but popped once he arrived. *Pepper- She spent most of her time at Idiotic Island alone, but literally "jumped for joy" once Salt joined her. *Lightbulb- Was the first contestant to be dropped into the cage, as she shattered upon impact. *Salt- Went further than her BCFF in the competition, but was eliminated and joined her beloved Pepper at Idiotic Island. *Paintbrush- The unknown gendered contestant was about to reveal they're gender, until they were eliminated. *Bomb- Took an extra month to land in Idiotic Island. Once he did, he exploded and destroyed the cage. *Marshmallow- In a contestant vote, she tied with Apple for votes from the contestants, and lost in a tiebreaker between the two. *Apple- After being eliminated, she was sent to the destroyed Idiotic Island, and didn't escape, unlike the other eliminated contestants, but also was never reclaimed by MePhone. But at the beginning of season 2, it was seen that OJ and Paper rescued her. *Bow - After her last chair fails to protect her from the Fist Thingy, Bow flies to Idiotic Island and lands in a small box that locks itself to ensure she doesn't escape and try to join the game again. *Pickle - He was eliminated in The Penultimate Poll, but returned with the others to vote someone off. *Paper - Returned to Idiotic Island after being voted off by Pickle. Hearing words "Idiotic Island" caused Paper to become insane. Because of this, Paper shows a good amount of hatred for Idiotic Island. Idiotic Island 2 After Bomb destroys Idiotic Island upon impact, a second Idiotic Island was revealed by MePhone4 in "The Great Escape", completely identical to the first Idiotic Island, with the exception of a "2". This clone served the same purpose as the original. Trivia *Many characters who are on Idiotic Island have brought objects with them as well: **Baseball: Book **Lightbulb: Chinese Food **Knife: Dora Doll **Nickel: Rubber Ball **Pepper: Salt Shaker *Idiotic Island has the same abbreviation as the show itself - "I.I." *Idiotic Island was never proven to be an island until "The Great Escape". *Paper, Baseball, Knife, Nickel, Paintbrush and Pickle are the only contestants not shown to land in Idiotic Island. *It is unknown exactly how far Idiotic Island is from The Island. *Bow is the only contestant to stay at Idiotic Island even though she wasn't yet eliminated. *Idiotic Island has not been seen at all in season 2 because Hotel OJ is the area where the eliminated contestants stay instead. Idiotic Island Variations Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.07.56 PM.png|Ruined Idiotic Island Idiotic Island snow.png|Idiotic Island with snow Idiotic Island night.png|Idiotic Island at night Screen_shot_2012-06-14_at_6.14.34_PM.png|Idiotic Island 2 Category:Locations Category:Elimination Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:A to Z